


Don't Go (I Can't Do This On My Own)

by merrilymccall



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1874469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrilymccall/pseuds/merrilymccall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based after Stiles' jeep crashing and Derek leaving, Stiles begins to try and cope on his own while maintaining a level head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Go (I Can't Do This On My Own)

**Author's Note:**

> {I found this snippet type thing I wrote after 3A and thought I would share it}

Stiles stared at the dirt on his hands, head still throbbing from the crash and all he could think was I'm alive. Everyone's alive. He ran to the jeep quickly, his body aching to do something, anything with the adrenaline building up in his bones and next thing he knew he'd ended up outside Derek's loft. He bounced up the stairs,  
"Hey Derek. How are -?"  
He stopped short when the sight of Derek packing caught his eyes. Derek met his, looking ashamed. The bags under his eyes gleamed in the harsh light.

"What are you doing?" Stiles asked, wincing slightly at the break in his voice. "I need to- Stiles, I need to go" Derek replied, watching Stiles' face fall. "What about us?" It was a sort of unspoken truth. The line they didn't cross "What about us?" Derek retorted. "Don't. You know. You've always fucking known" Derek's smirk quickly turned into a frown, before finally schooling his expression into furious. Relying that his previous anchor wouldn't let him down. "You're sixteen. You think you're crush means anything?" He sneered. "I have a fucking ring of darkness round my heart. I think I may of aged a little" Stiles shouted. Derek looked taken aback. "Ring of darkness?" He demanded, pushing down the worry that entered his voice. "Yeah. While you were playing footsie with Ms Blake, we were getting sacrificed." Stiles spat as Derek just growled. "Even more reason" Derek sighed, placing the t-shirts on the bed into his holdall. "Don't go. I can't do this on my own" Stiles broke, his voice aching. Derek lowered his head, stepping past Stiles quickly, finally finishing packing. Stiles caught his arm, "Derek, I lo-" Stiles began, being cut off by chaste lips touching his own, fleeting. "Don't" Derek muttered, before turning and making his exit sliding the doors shut. Leaving Stiles to stare at the once occupied space and have the biggest panic attack he's had since he was eight. 

It was Scott that finally found him, cradling him carefully. It was Scott that sat hearing the chocked sobs of "Derek" and when Stiles finally wiped his eyes on his jumper, standing up. It was Scott who smiled lightly,  
"Pizza and Zombies?"  
Stiles nodded, he'd never loved Scott as much as he did now. The honest truth was that he couldn't do it on his own. He spent his days pushing a smile onto his face and his nights talking himself out of finally doing the unspeakable, but he was coping. Not very well but maybe it was being put in life or death situations most weeks than meant he valued life more than most people. That, of course, was precisely the moment Derek decided to return.

When Derek turned up at the pack meeting, everyone looked startled, eyes looking up to the door and then focusing on Stiles. Stiles knew as soon as the tense look in Scotts face arose, he was back. He stared at the plan, deciding not to look at anyone. It was a crash that finally made him look up. Derek was cradling his face, eyes flashing crystal blue, while Isaac held Scott back. "Fuck you" Scott spat, "how dare you?" Stiles honestly couldn't fault Scott's brother duties lately but Derek looked heartbroken. Rubbing his healing face, the wounds sinking in further than his skin. "Scott" Stiles finally spoke, both Derek and Scott's heads spun round. "It's okay" he muttered. Scott shook his head quickly, "No Stiles, it's not. He can't do this. Don't let him do this" In that moment, Stiles knew he held Derek's place in the pack in his hands. His choice. His mind flashed over the nights he spent with a blade in his hands, his brain replaying the moment Derek left over and over. But no matter how much he hated how Derek had broken him, he could tell himself he hated Derek but he knew what lay underneath. What always had lain underneath. "Let me talk to him" Stiles said quietly, willing his voice to stay even. Scott huffed off, Isaac, Allison and Lydia hot on his tail. Leaving just Stiles and Derek alone, Derek wearily moved into the room.

"Three points. Number one: Scott is Alpha now, you go by his rules or none at all"  
"Stiles -"  
"Number two: Peter's a big problem. Disney villain style" Stiles barrelled on.  
"Number three: Fuck you"  
He watched Derek glare, but it lacked the usual intensity. It looked beaten. "I shouldn't of come back" Derek muttered and all Stiles' anger he had built up through the past 7 months rushed through his bones. "What the fuck is this? Do you want consoled? To be told "Don't Go" oh no wait, been there, done that. I want nothing to do with you"  
"I can tell when your lying"  
"Are you shitting me? You come back seven fucking months after walking out on everyone and you think you can say shit like that?" Stiles shouted, feeling his eyes glaze over. "You don't think I fucking know i'm lying" Derek swallowed, adam's apple bobbing. "You still?" Stiles laughed bitterly, "You think I want to love you? I would give anything to make it go away" Derek paced around before finally meeting his eyes, "If that's how you feel Stiles, there's no point in me even being here" and with that Derek Hale did what he always does, he runs. But for the second time, he desperately wants to go back.


End file.
